Henry Chan's Big Brother Instinct
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: During practice for an upcoming concert, Anne Chan gets sick! Can Henry help his sister get well again? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Sick Day For Anne Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan, Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan is a copyright of Hanna Barbera.**

 **Sick Day For Anne Part 1**

 **One Saturday morning in early January of 1982, Henry Chan and five of his younger siblings, Stanley, Suzie, Alan, Anne, and Tom were practicing for an upcoming concert in New York City New York State.**

 **Anne sneezed in the middle of the number they were practicing which made Henry stop drumming and singing.**

 **"Anne? Are you all right?" Henry asked.**

 **"I'm fine, Henry, just... *achoo* fine!" Anne answered.**

 **Henry felt Anne's forehead, "Fine my right foot, Anne! You're running a fever!" he exclaimed.**

 **"*Achoo*, Henry, I have to practice just like you!" Anne protested.**

 **"You need to rest, Princess," Henry told Anne firmly. "you are burning up!"**

 **"No I'm not!" Anne protested to Henry.**

 **"Wow, the one time Anne needs to slip into her trance... and she will not slip into it!" Tom said in amazement.**

 **Stanley just then put his guitar away.**

 **"Come on, everyone," Stanley said. "Anne's not the only one here that can use a little rest and relaxation."**

 **Anne sneezed again.**

 **Suzie felt Anne's forehead like Henry did only moments earlier.**

 **"Ouch! Henry's right, Anne! Your forehead is as hot as fire! You really should get some rest!" Suzie exclaimed.**

 **"Maybe you're right, Suzie." Anne said.**

 **Anne coughed a raspy hoarse cough.**

 **"I** _ **am**_ **right, Anne." Suzie said.**

 **"Henry's right too, Cheetah Cub," Alan said gently. "you need to combat whatever you have so you can get better."**

 **"** _ **Sate**_ **,** _ **Nīsan**_ **,** _ **boku**_ _ **wa yasumi ni ikudeshou**_ **,** **" Anne said. "fine, Henry, I will go take a rest."**

 **Anne stubbornly trudged to her bedroom.**

 **"Anne," Henry sighed irritably. "you and your Japanese."**

 **"What should we do," Alan asked. "what if Anne becomes delirious?"**

 **"That's what you're worried about, Alan?" Stanley asked.**

 **"Yes, Stanley." Alan admitted, stretching to touch his toes.**

 **"Don't worry, Alan." Henry said in a gentle voice.**

 **Alan looked up at his oldest brother, his expression full of uncertainty.**


	2. Sick Day For Anne Part 2

**Sick Day For Anne Part 2**

 **"Answer me this one, Henry, just why shouldn't I worry for Anne?" Alan asked.**

 **The oldest Chan son looked at his younger brother by four years.**

 **"You, Suzie, Tom, James, and I are going to watch over her in shifts... should anything like a delirium case where she calls for the one of us who isn't in the room with her... then, that one should call the others so as to handle the problem." Henry advised Alan.**

 **"What about me, Henry?" Stanley asked.**

 **"Aren't you forgetting something," Henry reminded Stanley. "while Rosa and Pop are getting ready for their second honeymoon in Rio... they have entrusted** _ **you**_ **to babysit Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter."**

 **"Oh yeah," Stanley sighed. "I forgot that I have to watch the munchkins today."**

 **Stanley raced to the living room to find the four youngest Chan clan members as James entered the auditorium.**

 **"I heard that my Sheila was under the weather again, Mates." James said to Henry, Suzie, Alan, and Tom.**

 **"We are hoping that it isn't** _ **that**_ **serious." Henry told James.**

 **"Has she eaten anything today?" James asked Henry.**

 **"Just some Quaker Oat Cinnamon Squares cereal for breakfast this morning like the rest of us." Suzie answered James.**

 **"What about liquids," James asked. "has she had anything to drink in recent hours?"**

 **"Just some water before she went to the fitness center this morning." Suzie answered James.**

 **"I know we have soup... but do we have any orange juice?" Alan asked.**

 **"No we do not," Suzie answered Alan. "Scooter drank the last of it last night."**

 **"Shoot! Now I'll need to buy more orange juice!" Alan exclaimed.**

 **Alan turned to run upstairs to his bedroom to grab his coat, scarf, gloves, earmuffs, and hat when Henry stopped him.**

 **"Hold it, Alan!" Henry called.**

 **Alan turned and faced Henry, "What do you need?" he asked.**

 **"The time has come to see who will be taking the first shift, we will play Rock, Paper, Scissors for it." Henry said.**

 **"Yes! I'm quite good at this game!" Alan exclaimed.**

 **Alan, Henry, Tom, James, and Suzie all formed a circle and began to play.**

 **"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Alan, Henry, Tom, James, and Suzie all shouted.**

 **They all formed rock, there was no winner.**

 **"All rock, no winner." Suzie said.**

 **"Let's go again, Mates." James said.**

 **"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Alan, Henry, Tom, James, and Suzie all shouted.**

 **They all formed rock, there was no winner.**

 **"All rock, no winner." Alan said.**

 **"Listen you wise guys, no one's going to win if we all choose rock." Henry said.**

 **"Do over." Suzie said.**

 **"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Alan, Henry, Tom, James, and Suzie all shouted.**

 **Henry got paper while the others got rock.**

 **"Paper covers rock! I win! I get the first shift!" Henry cheered.**

 **"That means," Alan said. "I can grab my snow wear and drive on down to the supermarket, would anyone else like anything while I'm out?"**

 **"I'd like some sugarless bubblegum, please, Alan." Suzie requested.**


	3. Sick Day For Anne Part 3

**Sick Day For Anne Part 3**

 **When he went into her bedroom, Henry could see that Anne's window was opened.**

 **"Brrr, Anne! It's freezing in here," Henry exclaimed. "it is no wonder you're sick!"**

 **"*Achoo*, so sorry, Henry." Anne said.**

 **Henry shut Anne's window for her, then he turned her television on for her.**

 **"Hey look, Anne! Our favorite detective movie is playing," Henry exclaimed. "do you want to watch it?"**

 **"I'm not feeling up to it, Henry." Anne said.**

 **"You must be low on energy, I think you really should rest." Henry told Anne.**

 **"You're right, I am a bit tired." Anne said with a stretch and a yawn.**

 **Henry pulled out Anne's desk chair and sat down beside her bed.**

 **Anne then got comfortable in her bed.**

 **Over at the grocery store, Alan just picked up quite a few cartons of orange juice and was in the checkout line where he bought a pack of sugarless gum for Suzie.**

 **Back at the Chan estate, Charlie and Rosa were both packed and ready to go to the airport to catch their flight to Rio.**

 **When the couple was ready to go, Rosa called her adopted children down to bid them all good bye.**

 **Seven of the Chan children and James raced out of the mansion.**

 **"Where are Henry, Alan, and Anne?" Charlie asked.**

 **"Alan is at the grocery store picking up orange juice for Anne who is sick with a fever," Stanley answered Charlie. "while Henry is staying with Anne in her bedroom."**

 **"Charlie Dear, maybe we should postpone our second honeymoon in Rio until Anne is feeling better." Rosa advised her husband.**

 **"Nonsense, Pop," Scooter said. "you and Rosa should go and enjoy yourselves in Rio."**

 **"Thanks, Scooter." Rosa said.**

 **"Come on, Rosa," Charlie said. "we'll be late for our flight if we don't hurry."**

 **An hour after Rosa and Charlie left, Henry was startled awake by Anne singing in her sleep only he didn't know she was singing in her sleep.**

 **Anne:** _ **Chan**_ **;**

 _ **Henry Chan**_ **;**

 _ **Anywhere you go**_ **;**

 _ **I**_ **'** _ **ll find you**_ **;**

 _ **Turn around**_ **;**

 _ **I**_ **'** _ **m right behid you**_ **;**

 _ **How many times must I**_ **;**

 _ **Remind you**_ **;**

 _ **I am a super sleuth**_ **.**

 **Henry contacted Tom who was busy making lunch for the family.**

 **"Talk to me." Tom said.**

 **"Tom, it's Henry, come to Anne's bedroom quickly," Henry called over his Chan com, he was panicking. "I think Anne might be delirious!"**

 **"Say no more, I will be right there." Tom said to Henry.**

 **Tom got to Anne's bedroom in time to hear what Henry was describing.**

 **Anne:** _ **Chan**_ **;**

 _ **Henry Chan**_ **;**

 _ **Anywhere you go**_ **;**

 _ **I**_ **'** _ **ll find you**_ **;**

 _ **Turn around**_ **;**

 _ **I**_ **'** _ **m right behid you**_ **;**

 _ **How many times must I**_ **;**

 _ **Remind you**_ **;**

 _ **I am a super sleuth**_ **.**

 **"Hear that, Tom? I told you that Anne was delirious." Henry said.**

 **"Hmmm," Tom said to Henry. "I do not quite think so."**

 **"What are you saying?" Henry asked Tom.**

 **"Have a listen for yourself." Tom said to Henry.**

 **Henry listened as Anne began to sing in her sleep once more.**

 **Anne:** _ **Chan**_ **;**

 _ **Henry Chan**_ **;**

 _ **Anywhere you go**_ **;**

 _ **I**_ **'** _ **ll find you**_ **;**

 _ **Turn around**_ **;**

 _ **I**_ **'** _ **m right behid you**_ **;**

 _ **How many times must I**_ **;**

 _ **Remind you**_ **;**

 _ **I am a super sleuth**_ **.**

 **"Anne is only singing in her sleep." Tom explained to Henry.**

 **"I see that now." Henry said to Tom.**


	4. Suzie's Shift Begins

**Suzie's Shift Begins**

 **"Now that you're going to be okay," Tom said to Henry. "I'm going to go back into the kitchen to fix lunch."**

 **A few minutes later, the sound of the front door opening was heard.**

 **"I'm back with orange juice and some sugarless bubblegum for Suzie!" the loud and jolly voice exclaimed.**

 **Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter raced to the front door with Stanley who was breathless following right behind them.**

 **"What did you bring us, Alan?" Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter all asked in unison.**

 **"Now now," Stanley scolded the youngest four Chan children. "nobody likes a child who gets the gimmies!"**

 **"That," Alan added. "and you four didn't request anything before I went out."**

 **"That's right." Suzie said practically.**

 **"Oh man." the youngest four Chan children sighed.**

 **Alan's stomach began growling like crazy.**

 **"Is lunch ready yet, Suzie?" Alan asked.**

 **"Actually, Alan," Suzie answered. "Tom's the one making lunch today."**

 **"Is lunch ready yet, Tom?" Alan asked.**

 **"No, Alan," Tom replied. "not yet, I still need to make the broccoli cheddar chicken noodle soup to go with the hot roast beef sandwiches I'm making."**

 **"Well, if anybody needs me," Alan said. "I'll be in the pantry's refrigerator section putting the rest of this orange juice in the refrigerators after I put a carton into the kitchen refrigerator."**

 **"Okay, Alan," Tom said. "I'll call you when lunch is ready."**

 **Alan put a carton of orange juice in the kitchen refrigerator, then, he took the other cartons into the pantry.**

 **Back in Anne's bedroom a short while later, Anne awoke.**

 **"Hey, Henry." Anne said.**

 **"Good, you're awake," Henry said to Anne. "how are you feeling now?"**

 **"I am a little hungry." Anne answered Henry.**

 **"Well then, Anne," Henry said. "I'll go and see if lunch is ready."**

 **A knock on the door made Henry just stand up and pause.**

 **"Come in!" Henry shouted.**

 **Suzie entered Anne's bedroom with a bowl of soup, a glass of orange juice, and a sandwich for Anne on a tray.**

 **"Henry, why don't you go ahead and eat," Suzie said. "I will take things from here."**


	5. Alan's Rough Night

**Alan's Rough Night**

 **"Excellent! I'm starving!" Henry exclaimed.**

 **Henry walked to the dining room, leaving Suzie to start her shift.**

 **"Wow, Suzie," Anne exclaimed. "a hot roast beef sandwich, a big steaming bowl of broccoli cheddar chicken noodle soup, and a tall glass of orange juice! Thanks!"**

 **Anne then took a big bite of her hot roast beef sandwich, to her, it felt so good to eat a savory warm lunch while she was stuck in bed with her flu.**

 **"You're welcome, Anne." Suzie said gently.**

 **Anne continued to eat the delicious lunch that Tom made until it was gone.**

 **A few hours later, it was Alan's shift, he was warming up Anne's heating pad.**

 **Tom had already had his shift, so it was up to Alan to finish out the day with the night shift.**

 **"Alan," Anne requested. "*cough cough* do you think you could make some hot herbal tea for me?"**

 **"Not only will I make some hot herbal tea for you, Annie," Alan said. "I'll also make some for me too."**

 **"*Achoo!* Okay, Alan." Anne said.**

 **Alan went into the kitchen to find Stanley attempting to make toast.**

 **Stanley's toast was black when it popped up.**

 **"Did you burn your toast again?" Alan asked Stanley.**

 **"You know I burned my toast, Alan," Stanley sighed. "and, I also think I broke the toaster again."**

 **"Okay, Stanley," Alan groaned irritably. "I'll fix it after I have tea with Anne."**

 **After making two cups of tea, Alan went back into Anne's bedroom.**

 **"What's wrong, Alan? Are you stiff?" Anne asked.**

 **"I'm going to have a rough night in my workshop, Annie." Alan sighed.**

 **"Did the Chan van break down?" Anne asked Alan.**

 **"Not exactly, Annie." Alan said.**

 **"Let me guess," Anne sighed. "Stanley broke the toaster again and you have to fix it."**

 **"Right on the button." Alan told Anne.**

 **"Don't let me stop... *achoo! Achoo!* you, Alan." Anne said.**

 **"Nothing either can or will stop me, Annie, you just get better." Alan said.**

 **"Okay, Alan." Anne yawned.**

 **Anne closed her eyes and fell asleep.**

 **Alan quietly crept out of Anne's bedroom and down the stairs to unplug the broken toaster, grab it, then take it to his workshop so that he could fix it.**

 **It was a long and sleepless night for Alan, but by the next morning, the entire Chan family could have toast for breakfast again.**

 **All of the other Chans were well rested.**

 **But poor Alan just yawned in a tired manner.**

 **"I could've sworn I took my sinus medicine before I went to bed last night." Stanley said.**

 **"Why are you so tired, Alan?" Flip asked in concern.**

 **"I was up the whole night fixing the toaster in my workshop last night." Alan answered with an exhausted yawn.**

 **"You were up** _ **all night**_ **?" Henry asked Alan.**

 **"Yes, Henry," Alan admitted, yawning. "I was."**

 **"You need to go right to bed, Alan Joseph Chan! You cannot keep doing this to yourself!" Suzie scolded.**

 **"I know that, Suzie," Alan yawned. "I'll go and take Anne's breakfast to her."**

 **Alan left to take Anne's breakfast to her in bed until Henry stopped him.**

 **"Hold it!" Henry called to Alan sharply.**


	6. A Rest For Alan Part 1

**A Rest For Alan Part 1**

 **Alan stopped short, "I should probably get some rest... shouldn't I, Henry?" he guessed.**

 **"Very perceptive!" Henry said.**

 **Alan slowly trudged to his bedroom.**

 **"Alan has got to stop staying up all night!" Flip observed.**

 **"Ah, but when something around here needs repaired," Tom observed. "Alan** _ **is**_ **our go-to guy to repair it."**

 **"Tom, it wouldn't hurt you to try to fix a few things around here, you know, just try to give poor Alan a break when he needs it." Suzie advised.**

 **"Suzie, you** _ **know**_ **that I know nothing about electronics and mechanical things!" Tom protested.**

 **"I'm going to take Anne's breakfast to her in bed." Henry said.**

 **Henry gathered up the plate of buckwheat banana pancakes, whole wheat toast with hummus, and the tall glass of orange juice with a mint sprig and put them on the wooden tray for Anne.**

 **Anne was in her room reading a new mystery novel she got from the bookstore about a brilliant female detective named Sam Owens.**

 **When a knock on her door startled her from her reading.**

 **"*Cough cough* who is it?" Anne asked.**

 **"It's me, Henry," Henry called through the door. "I have your breakfast, Annie!"**

 **"Come in, Henry, *achoo*!" Anne called.**

 **Henry entered Anne's bedroom with her breakfast on the tray.**

 **"Here's your breakfast, Annie," Henry said. "I made buckwheat banana pancakes, whole wheat toast with hummus, and orange juice for everyone this morning... but only in** _ **your**_ **orange juice... I added a sprig of mint."**

 **"Why is that?" Anne asked Henry.**

 **"It is because out of you, Suzie, Nancy, and Mimi, you are my favorite," Henry told Anne. "don't tell either Suzie, Nancy, or Mimi I said that."**

 **"My lips are sealed, Henry, and," Anne said. "is that why you won't let me play ice hockey?"**

 **"Yes, I know girls can do anything and everything boys can and boys can do anything and everything girls can," Henry said to Anne. "but I love you too much to see you either get hurt or killed."**

 **"Is that the reason why you handed your old hockey skates down to Stanley on your twentieth birthday?" Anne asked Henry.**

 **"Yes." Henry answered Anne.**

 **"I would hug you right now, Henry, but I wouldn't want to get you sick." Anne said hoarsely.**


	7. A Rest For Alan Part 2

**A Rest For Alan Part 2**

 **"I'll hold you to that hug," Henry said to Anne. "that's a promise I am sure you'll keep."**

 **"Oh, I** _ **intend**_ **to keep it! By the way, where's Alan?" Anne told Henry.**

 **"I told him to get some rest, our poor inventor stayed up all night last night." Henry said.**

 **Anne took a big bite of her toast, the hummus felt so good on her scratchy throat.**

 **"If only someone could assist Alan so he doesn't continue doing things like this to himself... he is tied with you as my favorite older brother... please don't tell Stanley I said that." Anne said to Henry.**

 **"My lips are sealed, Anne." Henry said.**

 **Anne took another big bite of her pancakes.**

 **After Anne finished her breakfast, she had a request for Henry.**

 **"Henry, *cough cough*, tell me the story." Anne requested.**

 **"Okay, once upon a time, there were a brother and sister named Hansel and..." Henry began.**

 **"Henry, not** _ **that**_ **story!" Anne exclaimed.**

 **"Come now, Annie, I have things to do." Henry said.**

 **"Pretty please with vanilla ice cream on top, Henry?" Anne asked, she was pouring on her cuteness.**

 **"Okay, okay, Annie," Henry said. "I'll tell you the story! Just lay off your cuteness! It is out of control!"**

 **"Thank you." Anne said, toning her cuteness down so she was back to normal.**

 **"I'll dig out the old Chan family diary, it resides in the mansion's attic." Henry sighed, knowing he had been defeated by Anne's cuteness.**

 **Henry slowly walked out of Anne's bedroom.**

 **Unknown to Henry, Alan was following him up the creaking staircase to the mansion's eerie dark attic.**

 **Once in the attic, a loud jolly voice made Henry jump a mile high.**

 **"Hi, Henry!" the voice exclaimed.**

 **Henry's heart was racing fast.**


	8. A Rest For Alan Part 3

**A Rest For Alan Part 3**

 **"Alan, what are you doing up here," Henry exclaimed. "you are supposed to be asleep!"**

 **"Now how am I supposed to get the sleep I need without a good story, Henry? I came up here to help you find the family diary." Alan explained.**

 **"Then you'll go back to sleep?" Henry asked Alan.**

 **"Then I'll go back to sleep." Alan promised Henry.**

 **"Okay, you may help me find the diary." Henry said to Alan, he was irritated.**

 **"I'll take this side of the attic, Henry." Alan said.**

 **"We'll keep in touch by Chan com." Henry told Alan.**

 **Within a few minutes of searching, it was Alan who found the family diary which was hiding in a box of the children's old Halloween costumes.**

 **Alan turned on his Chan com, "I found it, Henry." he said.**

 **"You did," Henry asked. "where was it, Alan?"**

 **"Nancy must've put it in the box of our old Halloween costumes by mistake when we moved out of our old house." Alan answered Henry.**

 **"I swear," Henry groaned irritably. "Nancy is going to be as bad as Stanley one day!"**

 **"What do you expect, Henry," Alan reasoned. "she looks up to him."**

 **Alan yawned and sighed.**

 **"Are you still sleepy, Alan?" Henry asked.**

 **"** _ **Tabun chotto**_ **," Alan confessed to Henry. "maybe just a little bit."**

 **"Just a little bit? Alan! You were speaking Japanese just now! I think you are** _ **really**_ **sleepy!" Henry disagreed.**

 **"You caught me, Henry." Alan yawned, handing the Chan diary to Henry.**

 **"Tell you what, I'm going to tell Anne the story of how you two came into the family," Henry said to Alan. "how about you joining us in Anne's bedroom?"**

 **Alan just yawned.**

 **"That does sound nice." Alan answered Henry.**

 **"I'll take that as a yes, now come on." Henry said to Alan.**


	9. The Story Of Alan And Anne

**The Story Of Alan And Anne**

 **Henry and a tired Alan went into Anne's bedroom.**

 **"Henry," Anne exclaimed. "you found the family diary!"**

 **"And," Henry added. "Alan is here to listen to the story too."**

 **"Thank you, Henry." Anne said, leaning back against her pillows.**

 **Henry flipped through the pages of the Chan diary until he came across the page that began Alan and Anne's story.**

 **"Ah! Here we are! Once upon a time, there were two detectives who got married, soon after, they had two sons and a daughter." Henry told Anne and Alan.**

 **"But their world was incomplete, right, Henry?" Alan asked.**

 **"Right," Henry answered Alan. "so, Mom and Pop took Suzie, Stanley, and me to the hospital with them, and in a few hours... Mom was wheeled out into the waiting room holding the two of you in her arms."**

 **"I get the feeling that we've reached the end of this tale." Alan sighed, rubbing his tired eyes.**

 **"Not quite, Alan." Anne said.**

 **"What do you mean, Anne?" Alan asked.**

 **"Henry isn't finished telling the story yet." Anne explained to Alan, holding a cough back.**

 **"Thank you, Annie," Henry said. "a few years later... four to be precise, Mom had already tucked Alan in and went into the bedroom that you shared with our other sisters, and every night she would ask you 'who's my courageous athlete?' and what did you say?"**

 **"I am." Anne answered Henry.**

 **"And Alan and Pop came into the bedroom that you shared with the rest of our sisters... and just like with Alan with his kindheartedness, Mom would always ask you, 'how'd you ever get so courageous', and you'd say?" Henry asked Anne.**

 **"I learned from the very best." Anne answered Henry.**

 **"And Mom would ask, 'what is your name', and you would answer?" Henry asked Anne.**

 **"Anne Jodi Chan." Anne answered.**

 **"And Alan, your answer was?" Henry asked.**

 **"Alan Joseph Chan." Alan answered, forgetting about his tiredness.**

 **"And Mom and Pop would tickle you and laugh and you both would laugh too." Henry said.**

 **"That's Anne and me to a t!" Alan laughed.**

 **"And as Pop took Alan back to the bedroom he shared with Stanley and me, Anne, you would fall asleep with bravery in your heart." Henry finished.**

 **"I like that story." Anne yawned, finally falling asleep.**

 **"You need your rest, Anne." Alan whispered.**

 **Upon coming out of Anne's bedroom, Nancy had a question for Henry and Alan.**

 **"How is she?" Nancy asked Henry and Alan.**

 **"Not great," Alan answered Nancy. "I don't think Anne's acting lessons from Stanley really sank into her brain."**

 **"No, I mean in terms of her health, how is she?" Nancy asked.**

 **"Oh! Well," Henry said to Nancy. "who really knows?"**


	10. Danger Rising

**Danger Rising**

 **"If you are saying that my acting coaching isn't what it should be, Alan," Stanley pouted. "it isn't** _ **my**_ **fault that Anne** _ **still**_ **needs to study!"**

 _ **Oh great**_ **, Alan thought sourly.** _ **I have angered another one of my older brothers**_ **!**

 **Suddenly, Henry's Chan com went off.**

 **"Talk to me." Henry said.**

 **"Henry, this is Suzie, Anne is snoring, but it's not as loud as Stanley's when he doesn't take his sinus medicine." Suzie reported.**

 **"Could it be sleep apnea or tonsillitis?" Henry asked Suzie.**

 **"I don't think so, Henry," Suzie disagreed. "because just like you and me, Alan, Anne, and Tom all had their tonsills and adenoids removed due to sore throats when they were six-years-old."**

 **Anne slowly began waking up.**

 **"Suzie, I'm sorry for my snoring," Anne said. "my nose is just stuffed up and I need to sneeze! The bad news is... I'm out of tissues!"**

 **"Henry, Anne is out of tissues and she needs to sneeze," Suzie reported. "code red!"**

 **"Out of tissues! Say no more," Henry said to Suzie. "I'll be right there!"**

 **Henry and Suzie signed off of their Chan coms and ended their conversation.**

 **"Don't worry, Anne," Suzie said. "help is on its way, just hold your sneeze in."**

 **"Whoa! You are asking a lot of me, Suzie! I don't think I** _ **can**_ **hold my sneeze in!" Anne exclaimed.**

 **Back downstairs, Flip saw Henry grabbing a box of tissues from the storeroom.**

 **"What's going on, Henry?" Flip asked.**

 **"Anne's in need of tissues, Flip," Henry answered. "so I'm bringing her some."**

 **Scooter appeared at the door to the storeroom.**

 **"Let me go, Henry," Scooter said. "I'm faster than you."**

 **"No way Scooter! I will not risk you getting sick too!" Henry disagreed.**

 **"Aww golly! Henry," Scooter complained. "you never let me have any fun with Anne!"**

 **"I'm the oldest," Henry said to Scooter. "it comes with the territory."**

 **Henry went up to Anne's bedroom with a new box of tissues.**

 **"Thanks, Hen... Hen... *achoo*, Henry." Anne said.**

 **"Would you like anything else, Anne?" Suzie asked.**

 **"My throat is a little dry, may I please have a glass of iced water?" Anne requested.**

 **"Water you say? Then, I'll go get you some." Suzie told Anne.**

 **Alan came into Anne's bedroom, a sports bottle full of water was in his right hand.**

 **"Don't worry, Annie," Alan said gently, handing her water bottle to her. "I've got your back."**


	11. Delirium In The Night Part 1

**Delirium In The Night Part 1**

 **Anne took her sports bottle from Alan's right hand.**

 **"Thanks, Alan." Anne said.**

 **"Anytime, Annie." Alan replied.**

 **"Alan, your hand... don't let go... it feels so good... so cool..." Anne began.**

 **"Anne!" Alan shouted.**

 **Suzie and Henry raced to Anne's bedside.**

 **Henry saw Suzie feel Anne's forehead.**

 **"Her fever has returned, Henry!" Suzie exclaimed.**

 **"I'll call the doctor!" Alan svolunteered.**

 **"Stay with me, Buddy!" Anne called to Alan, she was frightened.**

 **"You stay by Anne's side, Alan." Suzie said.**

 **"** _ **I**_ **'** _ **ll**_ **call the doctor." Henry said.**

 **"And I'll go and make something for us all to eat." Suzie said gently.**

 **Henry and Suzie left Alan with Anne.**

 **"Stay * cough cough* with me... Alan..." Anne said breathlessly.**

 **"I will, Annie, after all, you are the one who taught me to throw my doubts away last February." Alan said.**

 **Alan then began to have a memory.**


	12. Delirium In The Night Part 2

**Delirium In The Night Part 2**

 **In Alan's memory, it was Monday February 4th 1980, Charlie was listening the news on the radio when his ten children & James showed up in the mansion's den wearing their Winston Prep Academy uniforms for winter.**

 **"And now for that list of school closers." the radio announcer said.**

 **"Yes! School closers!" the four youngest kids exclaimed, high fiving.**

 **"Oh no," the eight oldest kids & James groaned in disappointed unison. "not school closers!"**

 **"Every public & private school in the city of Sacramento," the announcer over the radio said. "including Winston Prep Academy, is closed!"**

 **"Oh well," James said. "I guess we had better go and change out of our school uniforms, eh, Mates?"**

 **"Right," Flip cheered. "Snowball Fight City!"**

 **All the children went upstairs to change out of their uniforms.**

 **Everyone except for Alan & James came out in their snowsuits.**

 **"Alan, James," Henry asked. "aren't you going to play Snowball War with us?"**

 **"Sorry, Henry Mate," James said. "but I have to work in the restaurant."**

 **"And, I have to do some tinkering with the Chan van." Alan said, what Alan didn't tell Henry was that he was making two new Chan plans for the van, hoping to please his oldest brother because the Chan plan X incident did not go over so well with Henry.**

 **"Oh, I see," Henry sighed. "how about you, Annie, will you be joining us out there?"**

 **"I will be going outside, Henry," Anne answered. "but I will not be going out to play today at the very least."**

 **Henry was confused.**

 **"What will you be doing instead?" Henry asked Anne.**

 **"Since Richard's shoulder is bothering him," Anne answered Henry. "I'm helping him out with shoveling the front walk and he even agreed to pay me for it."**

 **"Oh, I see." Henry sighed, he was disappointed that not all of his brothers & sisters could join in the fun of snow play.**

 **"Tell you guys what," Anne said. "after I finish shovelling the snow, I will help Elizabeth out by making all of us a nice warm lunch, how does that sound?"**

 **"Bonzer, Sheila," James said to Anne. "does that mean you will be making your speciality chilli con carne with cheesy garlic breadsticks?"**

 **"Sadly, no, James," Anne confessed. "because I am all out of the ingredients I need to make it."**

 **Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter all groaned in disappointed unison.**

 **"No chilli con carne with cheesy garlic breadsticks? Oh no!" Mimi, Scooter, Nancy, and Flip sighed in unison, they really wanted some of Anne's speciality chilli con carne with cheesy garlic breadsticks for lunch on a warm snow day.**

 **Scooter was going to be 7-years-old in December of 1980.**

 **"But don't worry, Scooter," Anne said. "after I finish helping Richard with snow shovelling duty, I'll look around the kitchen for something else to cook."**

 **After she was finished shovelling the walk, Anne found everything she needed to fix chicken noodle soup & grilled cheese sandwiches.**

 **After lunch was ready and on the table in the dining room, everyone was at the table ready to eat but Alan & James who were still too busy working.**

 **"Where are Alan & James?" Henry asked.**

 **"They're probably still busy downstairs." Mimi guessed.**

 **Henry gasped, "I'll get them!" he exclaimed.**

 **Henry rose from his chair to race down to the basement until he was halted by Tom.**

 **"Sit back down, Birthday Boy," Tom told Henry firmly. "I'll get them."**

 **"You win, Tom." Henry sighed.**

 **Henry sat back down as Tom went to get Alan & James just in time for lunch.**

 **Tom went into the resturant to tell James that it was time for lunch.**

 **"Hey, James, take a break," Tom advised. "it's time for lunch."**

 **"Cool, Mate," James said. "what has my Sheila made for lunch today?"**

 **"Anne has made homemade chicken noodle soup & grilled cheese sandwiches." Tom answered James.**

 **"Oh, yum," James exclaimed. "that sounds good! Let's go get Alan!"**

 **Tom & James found Alan putting the finishing touches on Chan plan H which would turn the van into a hot chocolate cart, he had already finished Chan plan I which would turn the van into an ice cream truck.**

 **"Whew," Alan said, wiping his sweaty brow. "I am finally finished with Henry's birthday Chan plans."**

 **"Hey, Alan," James said. "it's time for lunch."**

 **"Awesome," Alan said. "what has Anne made for lunch today?"**

 **"Anne has made homemade chicken noodle soup & grilled cheese sandwiches." Tom answered Alan.**

 **"Oh, yum," Alan exclaimed. "I'm hungry! Let's go!"**

 **The three boys raced up to the dining room to eat lunch with the rest of the Chan family.**

 **"Thank you for joining us Tom, Alan, and James." Stanley said.**

 **"So," Henry asked his brothers & sisters curiously. "what are you giving me as presents this year for my birthday?"**

 **"Oh no you don't," Suzie scolded Henry. "you will have to wait until after your fresh fruit dessert for your gifts!"**

 **After a dinner of orange chicken & brown rice with mixed vegetables with a hint of ginger and a dessert of light fresh fruit, it was time for Henry to open his birthday gifts.**

 **From Stanley, Henry got a brand new wristwatch since the one his father gave him stopped ticking.**

 **From Anne, Henry got a new finger printing kit.**

 **From Tom, Henry got a deck of holographic playing cards.**

 **Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter made Henry a tribal carved pencil holder out of clay.**

 **And from Suzie, Henry got the long sleeved cotton plaid shirt.**

 **"Wait, Henry," Alan said. "my gifts for you are two new Chan plans for the van."**

 **"They had better not be another Plan X incident, Alan." Henry warned.**

 **"Come on down to my workshop and see them for yourself." Alan said.**

 **Henry went downstairs with the rest of his siblings following him.**

 **Henry pressed the letter "I" button on the van's keypad, "Oh wow! An ice cream truck!" he exclaimed.**

 **"I knew you'd like it," Alan said to Henry. "now, hit Chan plan 'H'."**

 **Now, Henry pressed the letter "H" button on the van's keypad, "Way groovy! A hot chocolate cart!" he exclaimed.**

 **Charlie & Rosa came down to the basement area with their gift for Henry.**

 **"Not so fast there, Henry." Rosa said.**

 **"That's right, the best is yet to come," Charlie said to Henry. "open this, it is from Rosa and me."**

 **Henry opened the box to reveal a new pair of black ice hockey skates.**

 **"Oh, wow," Henry exclaimed. "new skates for ice hockey! Now I can pass my old ones down to Stanley!"**

 **"Wow," Stanley said. "thanks, Henry."**

 **Anne gave Henry a look of disappointment, "What about me, Big Bro?" she asked him.**

 **"Sorry, Annie, but girls can't play either roller hockey or ice hockey," Henry said. "you'll get yourself injured, and I won't have Little Sis Athlete injured!"**

 **Henry just hugged Anne.**

 **"Yeah, Anne," Tom teased. "why don't you stay with the other girls where you belong and practice your figure skating?"**

 **Anne was beginning to cry into Henry's broad right shoulder, "Hold me just a bit longer." she said, sad tears falling from her cheeks.**

 **"Tom, you fink," Henry scolded. "you should really apologize to Anne right now!"**

 **Tom walked up to Anne who was still being held within their eldest brother's firm embrace, "Sorry, Anne." he apologized, he meant it too.**

 **"That's okay." Anne said to Tom, drying her eyes.**

 **"Good, and now that that's taken care of," Charlie said. "what do you say we all go to the park for some twilight hockey and figure skating practice before Henry's birthday ends?"**

 **"Right on!" Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Alan, Anne, Tom, Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter all exclaimed in unison.**

 **After changing into their snowsuits, the ten Chan children & James were ready to go to the pond.**

 **Once at the pond, Henry hit the Chan plan H button on the van and transformed it into his new hot chocolate cart.**

 **"Henry Mate," James asked. "aren't you going to practice with us?"**

 **"The rest of you go right on ahead," Henry said to James. "I'm going to be manning my new hot chocolate station here."**

 **"Sounds like a plan," James said. "we will come to you when we will need to be warmed up."**

 **All during ice hockey practice, all Alan could do was watch Anne practicing her triple axel with a half flip, his head obviously was not in the game.**

 **"Wow," Alan sighed. "I would like to try that."**

 **Alan saw Anne attempt to land but she fell flat on her bottom.**

 **"Hey! Wake up, Alan!" someone called.**

 **Alan turned to see Flip sliding him the puck.**

 **"What is it, Flip?" Alan asked.**

 **"Get your head back in the game!" Flip said to Alan.**

 **Alan tried hard to keep his head in hockey, but try as he might, his thoughts kept wandering back to his sisters and their figure skating as Anne fell on her bottom again.**

 **"Darn it! I can't believe I fell on my bottom again!" Anne exclaimed.**

 **"Anne," Nancy laughed. "you know what they say about succeeding."**

 **Anne stood up on her white ice skates, she was discouraged, "If at first you don't succeed... try try again." she sighed.**

 **Anne then tried her triple axel with a half flip again, but before she fell again, somebody caught her.**

 **"Don't worry, Annie, I've got you." the voice said calmly.**

 **Anne felt a tad shaken, "Henry?" she asked.**

 **"Nope, sorry." the voice said gently.**

 **"Stanley?" Anne asked.**

 **"Uh... guess again." the voice said gently.**

 **"Alan!" Anne exclaimed.**

 **Alan placed his sister down on the ice in a standing position.**

 **"Mind if I give that a shot," Alan asked. "figure skating looks like a blast!"**

 **"It is a blast, Alan," Anne said. "even when you don't have all the moves down and you keep on falling, you should try it."**

 **"Even if I could, figure skating is not for boys." Alan disagreed with Anne.**

 **Anne decided to encourage her twin brother to try something new as well as comfort him, so she tried in song.**

 **Anne:** _ **You**_ **'** _ **re at this moment**_ **;**

 _ **When you must decide**_ **;**

 _ **To take a step forward**_ **;**

 _ **Or run away and hide**_ **;**

 _ **You step on the ice**_ **;**

 _ **Though you feel your heart race**_ **;**

 _ **And your knees won**_ **'** _ **t stop shaking**_ **;**

 _ **You can**_ **'** _ **t find your brave face**_ **;**

 _ **But you just gotta take a leap**_ **;**

 _ **Throw your doubts away**_ **;**

 _ **Take a leap**_ **;**

 _ **No matter what they say**_ **;**

 _ **Now**_ **'** _ **s the time to let them see**_ **;**

 _ **The person you were meant to be**_ **;**

 _ **Throw your doubts away**_ **;**

 _ **And take a leap today**_ **;**

 **"What if I can't do it, Annie? What if Stanley, Tom, Flip, and Scooter all laugh at me?" Alan asked.**

 **Anne could tell Alan needed more encouragement, so she continued to sing to him.**

 **Anne:** _ **You spin through the air**_ **;**

 _ **And it**_ **'** _ **s like you can fly**_ **;**

 _ **The great rush that you**_ **'** _ **re feeling**_ **;**

 _ **Is cause you gave it a try**_ **;**

 **Suzie, Nancy, and Mimi now joined Anne in encouraging Alan.**

 **Suzie, Nancy, Anne, and Mimi:** _ **That**_ **'** _ **s why you gotta take a leap**_ **;**

 _ **Throw your doubts away**_ **;**

 _ **Take a leap**_ **;**

 _ **No matter what they say**_ **;**

 _ **Now**_ **'** _ **s your moment in the sun**_ **;**

 _ **And it**_ **'** _ **s only just begun**_ **;**

 _ **Throw your doubts away**_ **;**

 _ **And take a leap today**_ **;**

 _ **Throw your doubts away**_ **;**

 _ **And take a leap today**_ **;**

 **Alan:** _ **I**_ **'** _ **ve got to throw my doubts away**_ **;**

 _ **And take a leap today**_ **.**

 **Alan then leaped in the air, did a double axel, and landed perfectly in his hockey skates.**

 **"Wow, Alan," Nancy exclaimed. "that was amazing!"**

 **"Thanks, Nancy." Alan said.**

 **Alan came out of his memory to hear Anne's gentle whisper.**

 **"Alan, I am glad you are here with me," Anne said. "you and Henry give me all the bravery I will ever need."**


	13. Delirium In The Night Part 3

**Delirium In The Night Part 3**

 **"I'm glad too." Alan told Anne.**

 **Suddenly, Alan could hear Anne breathing hard again.**

 **There came a sharp knock on Anne's bedroom door.**

 **"Come in!" Alan called.**

 **Suzie, Henry, and Doctor Quinn came into Anne's bedroom.**

 **"Alan, it is time that you, Henry, and I joined the others downstairs for dinner." Suzie said.**

 **"Okay." Alan sighed.**

 **A little while later, Doctor Quinn came downstairs.**

 **"Are we doing things correctly, Doctor Quinn?" Henry asked the woman.**

 **"For the most part, yes," Doctor Quinn answered Henry. "just give her a spoonful of this at every meal when she eats... the medicine should make her feel as good as new in no time at all."**

 **Alan got a spoon out of the silverware drawer, put it on the tray with the chicken noodle soup, grilled chicken cheese sandwich, orange juice, and medicine bottle.**

 **"We will all make sure she takes it." Alan said.**

 **After Anne finished her sandwich and soup, she took the medicine that was prescribed to her by Doctor Quinn, and washed it down with orange juice.**

 **A few days later, Anne was feeling one thousand percent better.**

 **But when she pressed the keys on her keyboard, she and everyone else had begun sneezing.**

 **"Sorry, guys," Anne said. "I guess I'd better dust off my keyboard before we practice."**

 **"You *achoo* think?" Stanley asked Anne.**

 **"I think Anne's got a point." Suzie said.**

 **"That's right," Henry added. "we should get rid of the dust in here!"**

 **"** _ **All**_ **the dust too!" Tom added.**

 **After they made sure their instruments were dust free, Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Alan, Anne, and Tom took brooms and dustpans to the auditorium to make sure that it was dust free as well.**


	14. Back To Practice

**Back To Practice**

 **After they cleared the dust from everywhere in the auditorium, Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Alan, Anne, and Tom all got back to work.**

 **Anne, Stanley, and Suzie:** _ **Chan**_ **;**

 _ **Henry Chan**_ **;**

 **Henry:** _ **Anywhere you go**_ **;**

 _ **I**_ **'** _ **ll find you**_ **;**

 _ **Turn around**_ **;**

 _ **I**_ **'** _ **m right behid you**_ **;**

 _ **How many times must I**_ **;**

 _ **Remind you**_ **;**

 _ **I am a super sleuth**_ **.**

 **Anne turned to Henry and handed him a slip of paper.**

 **"What's that?" Tom asked Anne.**

 **"None of your business, Tom! This is for** _ **Henry**_ **'** _ **s**_ **eyes** _ **only**_ **!" Anne exclaimed.**

 **"For my eyes only? What could it be?" Henry wondered.**

 **"Open it and find out." Anne told Henry**

 **Henry opened the slip of paper, "Song lyrics?" he asked Anne.**

 **"To a song I wrote!" Anne replied to Henry.**


	15. Stanley's Coaching Pays Off

**Stanley's Coaching Pays Off**

 **"And, I am guessing that you would like me to sing it during today's practice." Henry said to Anne**

 **"Will you do it," Anne asked Henry, pouring her cuteness on him again. "please?"**

 **"Okay! Okay! I'll sing the song you wrote," Henry said to Anne. "just stop with your cuteness! I can't take it!"**

 **Anne toned down her cuteness, "Thank you." Anne said to Henry.**

 **"Don't you** _ **ever**_ **do that to me again!" Henry said to Anne.**

 **"Sorry, Henry." Anne said.**

 **"That's okay, Anne," Henry said. "I know you have a hard time controlling your cuteness around James and me."**

 **Scooter then raced into the auditorium.**

 **"Hey, you guys," Scooter called. "we're going to play in the snow! We're waiting on you!"**

 **"We're on our way, Scooter!" Stanley called back.**

 **Outside in the front yard, it was Henry, Suzie, Alan, Anne, and Tom against Stanley, Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter.**

 **"Alan! Flip's coming at you! On your right!" Henry called.**

 **Alan dodged the snowball coming at him but stepping to his right hand side.**

 **"Wow! That was too close! Thanks, Henry." Alan said, his heart was racing.**

 **"Anytime, Alan." Henry said.**

 **Suzie ran ahead to try to spy for trouble, when Anne made a snowball and prepared to fire on her own team.**

 **"Prepare to eat snow...** _ **Suzie**_ **!" Anne shouted.**

 **Suzie and the rest of Anne's team were shocked.**

 **"What? Anne, you can't aim at your own teammate!" Suzie said.**

 **"We are no longer teammates, sister, I've been on** _ **their**_ **side all along, waiting for just the right moment to strike!"**

 **"I don't believe it," Tom exclaimed. "Anne's gone Benedict Arnold on us!"**

 **"Tom," Alan reminded. "you** _ **know**_ **history bores the heck out of me!"**

 **"** _ **Everything**_ **that doesn't have to do with mechanics and you using your hands bores** _ **you**_ **, Alan!" Tom shot back.**

 **But Anne quickly turned around and fired her snowball and hit Mimi in the back of her neck.**

 **"I guess Stanley's acting coaching really paid off after all, Anne." Henry said.**

 **"You really mean it, Henry?" Anne asked.**

 **"Nah," Henry said to Anne, then he simply turned to face her and added. "just fooling!"**


	16. Charlie And Rosa's Return

**Charlie And Rosa's Return**

 **Anne was about to put snow down Henry's back, when Scooter heard the sound of a car approaching.**

 **"There's a car coming!" Scooter called out.**

 **"Quick, everyone," Henry said. "duck out of sight!"**

 **Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Alan, Anne, Tom, Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter all hid behind the gigantic snowman that Mimi and Nancy built just before the snowball fight even began.**

 **"Hey," a female voice called out. "just where are our hugs?"**

 **"That sounds like Rosa!" Flip exclaimed.**

 **"And Pop!" Nancy agreed.**

 **The ten Chan children raced to Charlie and Rosa, glad that they were home from their second honeymoon.**

 **"And, I am glad to see that you are feeling better, Anne." Charlie said, giving Anne an extra hug.**

 **"I am feeling better, Pop," Anne said, performing a cartwheel. "thanks to Henry, Suzie, Alan, and Tom all taking such good care of me."**


End file.
